The present invention generally relates to sponge applicators and more particularly pertains to the attachment of a sponge to a handle.
It is well known to attach a sponge to a handle including a handle that is configured to simultaneously serve as a fluid reservoir. Such combination provides a convenient dispenser/applicator that is well suited for a wide variety of applications and has been used to facilitate anything from shoe polishing to dishwashing. It is often also desirable to be able to replace the sponge quickly and easily as the sponge may wear out, may become contaminated or a sponge with different physical characteristics may be needed.
In heretofore known devices, the sponge component has been attached to the handle component in any of a variety of ways both permanently and removably. In devices with removable sponges, the use of clips, retainers or other hardware is typically relied upon which imparts undue complexity and inconvenience to its use and/or may increase the cost of manufacture.
What is needed, is a sponge/handle combination that allows an inexpensive and easily manufactured sponge component to be quickly and easily removed and replaced without the manipulation of any extraneous hardware.